Water logged
by KameKiro
Summary: Ever notice the problem Miroku, Sango and a body of water have? they never seem to go together.


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Where you see water, there is trouble.**

**One-Shot (Some Spoilers maybe not sure)**

**POV**

Nine months. That's what it's been since it happened and the memory still seems fresh it still seems frightening and it wont go away. That's half of what I, Sango, think about every second of every day. Nine months since Naraku showed his hell bound face and possessed Kohaku, nine months since he had him murder our father! Murder our comrades! That bastard will pay for his treachery for I have sworn this, I have no other goal or, at least I didn't when I first learned about him and his evil, but now I have my friends to think about and especially houshi-sama without him life would really have no meaning for me as he gives me the will to live. He gives me the need and the want to live and have a future continue my people's passion and my family's blood and of course he's always there to comfort me and to cheer me up……..

**End of POV**

Sango sat on the hill over looking the sunrise, a bit tired from her lack of sleep the night before and though it wasn't her fault, she just couldn't be rid of them. She continued to have to nightmares horrid nightmares of the past nine months of the fighting the near death experiences and of course Miroku's stupidity. Sango laughed at the thought, he was after all only trying to protect us, destroy Naraku and save Kohaku, but it was still stupid knowing he would have died of all the shouki he sucked in, his wounds were evidence of that. Sango couldn't help but giggle aloud however from the good memories they had and from the love they shared.

"Well I'm glad to see you're having a good morning"

"Houshi-sama" she replied in a surprised tone and then motioned for him to sit "yes I'm having quite a good morning considering the night I had"

Sitting down Miroku questioned her with a hesitant voice "you had them again didn't you" for a moment Miroku held hope in his face that she didn't but his look faltered as she looked away. "Sango I….wish…I knew a way to protect you……from these nightmares" He put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Just being here with me houshi-sama, that's enough to comfort me" She turned her head to look at him and was met with his deep violet eyes which at this time were full of caring and concern. Sango, though blushing deeply at the closeness of their faces, couldn't help but smile and whisper "thank you, you can really bring a smile to my face".

"My lot in life Sango, is no longer just defeating Naraku but also to make you happy" Miroku brushed a stray hair out of her eyes "and in turn hopefully making me the luckiest man in this war infested land, to be with one so beautiful as you" Sango's face was now beet red and the cold morning air felt as if it were a very hot summer day.

There was a pause a very long pause as they stared into each others eyes; until Sango broke it "houshi-sama would you….take a walk with me by the river"

Puzzled he couldn't help but question her "why? The morning is cool and down by the river it would be even colder"

"It would make me……a bit more comfortable"

"Comfortable?" The look on his face grew even more twisted and confused. Sango answered with a sly smile and simple yet lucrative wink. Miroku was dumbfounded and began to feel a great deal of heat come on. "Oh yea, yea of course Sango, lets go by the river this heat is very unbearable especially up here" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and began running towards the river. Sango couldn't help but give herself a satisfying grin.

"Ahhh we're here Sango" Miroku let go of her hand and turned around with a very large, very lecherous grin established on his face. "Why are we here?" hope was installed on his face and could clearly show he wished for some sort of passionate moment.

"Well for starter's houshi-sama, I want you to know, there is three things I have never done to or for you". Miroku's face lit up even more as she threw her arms around his shoulders and pushed him ever so slightly towards the river. "Number one we've done this" she closed her eyes and the gap between them as their lips met in a moment of passion and fire, their kiss seeming so long, ended too early for Miroku as he sighed in disgust when she pulled away. Sango toyed with him even more, as their faces remained oh so close. "Number two I've never willingly done this" she gently grabbed his left hand and guided it down the side of her waist passing slowly along her hip and then reaching its destination on her rear. She couldn't help but smile at his somewhat confused yet eager expression.

"And….and….what's three?" he asked, his hormones being driven wild by her current assertiveness. Sango smiled innocently at him and begin pushing him closer to the river.

"Three? Oh yea…three is more of this" She leaned up to kiss him again, but before that happened. Miroku slipped on the edge of the riverbank and with a scream they both fell in the freezing cold water.

Miroku sat up with a look of disappointment and disgust on his face. Soaked and upset he turned to see Sango, equally soaked, lying on her back laughing as if she had no care in the world.

"Sango…why is it, when you and I are near any sort of water I end up in some sort of predicament of pain or trouble" Sango sat up, still laughing, looked at his disgusted face and began laughing even more. Before she could think about it, she crawled over to Miroku, threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him as hard as she could causing them to both to hit the river bottom.

"And you said they would get intimately close!"

"They are look at them"

"All I see is two idiots rolling around in the shallow part of the river kissing; that to me is not intimate as you so delicately put it!"

"You don't understand those two's feelings for each at all do you!!!" Kagome marched off angry to the camp

Inuyasha began to follow, his arms crossed, his brow furrowed deep in thought. _"I know enough that those two will risk anything for each other. Miroku drinking poison so he feels no pain from his shouki wounds and Sango willing to give up Hiraikotsu if it means a life with him"_

I saw it all when I had some of that old man's sake.

* * *

**I hope I did not rush this, I have seen many fics over all of with great potential but for some reason so few are written well anymore many that look and sound worth reading are rushed greatly of course thats just me rambling on I could be wrong.**


End file.
